Broken Doll
by Mrs. Niall James Horan
Summary: I am the ESP's doll, used and cold until I met HIM, and I grasped the hope dangling tauntingly infront of me and all rsentmment and hate I had died in that instant as honey orbs and burgundy clashed
1. Chapter 1

**Muses: Beauty from Pain by: Superchick**

**More like her by: Miranda Lambert**

**Rooftops by: ****Melissa McClelland**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Mikan Sakura was the ESP'S Doll, her Alices were rare and kids were scared of her so she staid locked away staring out a window.

She was as pretty as a doll, with brown-blonde hair, honey colored eyes, ivory skin and a small petite stature.

Persona entered her room and smiled touching her hair gently.

"Are you sure you want to attend class?" He asked.

She stared up at him blankly," Yes," she breathed looking at the kids laughing and playing.

Personas also looked enviously at the innocent children, him and Mikan had their innocents ruined but Mikan still held some a naïve hope that he protected as much as possible.

"Rei do you think I'm a monster?" She asked her eyes glued to the window.

"No,"

She smiled and he could tell it was a bit forced.

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow,"

Mikan nodded and Persona left Mikan alone in the room regretfully.

Mikan new she could have had it worse, they could send her on missions to kill people like they did with the dangerous types.

She wanted to be with her uncle, she could see his school from her window and he could see her but they could never talk.

She wiped the tear from her face and pulled out her winter uniform, wishing she could be down there throwing snowballs and building snowmen…..

But she couldn't and she knew why, because of her Alices; stealing and nullification, Alice's people feared.

Mr. Bear padded over to her and put his paw on her leg reassuringly.

"Mr. Bear you get to come to class with me," She said hugging him close.

He nodded and hugged her back.

Mikan helped him onto the bed and walked to her bathroom and turned on the claw foot tub, turning it on as hot as it could be without scalding her she shed her kimono and sank in.

Hï-sama visited her and Mikan visited her, all of the hana-hime's pretended they didn't fear her and that was far worse than being feared but Hï-sama would out me in her lap and play with my hair telling me stories about a broken doll named Shitenshi (death angel)

Who was always on the shelf with the others but all of them feared her because she was different.

Mikan loved that story and Hï-sama always would tell her that story.

Mikan pulled on her night gown and climbed in the bed, wondering if she and Shitenshi would ever get free.

#-#-#-#-#

Her new teacher Narumi stared at her in shock but smiled, "Nice to meet you Mikan-chan,"

Mikan nodded and he told her to wait so he could give her a dramatic entrance.

"Class," He sang the students stopped briefly but went back to acting like animals.

"CLASS!" Narumi said putting his pheromone to use.

They all sat down and stared at him, "We have a new student, and well technically she's not new but anyway please come in young lady,"

Mikan did so and stopped to stand by Narumi.

"Introduce yourself,"

"I am Mikan Sakura pleased to meet you," She said bowing.

"What's her Alice?" A boy demanded rudely.

Narumi looked at her raising an eyebrow and Mikan Looked the boy dead in the eye and said," Stealing and Nullification,"

The glass murmured nervously and Mikan kept the dejection out of her voice as she turned to Narumi," May I please have a seat?"

"Ah yes sit next to Natsume," He said pointing out a boy with a manga across his face and a blonde boy holding a rabbit.

She walked back there ignoring the stares and whispers and sat down.

"Okay we're going to have a spoken quiz," Narumi squealed causing kids to wince and roll their eyes.

"Why did the Egyptians start mummification?"

No one raised their hand so Mikan answered," They believed in Anubis, a mummification God, they worshipped him for many years until he died,"

"Of course the Academy's _doll_ would now that," A voice called out evilly.

So word of what Mikan was forced to do did get around.

Narumi glared at whoever said that and they shut up.

"What do you know about King Tut?"

Mikan again answered," The 1922 discovery of the tomb of the pharaoh Tutankhamen made "King Tut" an instant celebrity and placed him among the most famous of Egypt's ancient rulers. Tut's tomb was broken into by English archaeologist Howard Carter. One of the best-preserved tombs ever found, it was filled with thousands of artifacts, and the golden death mask which covered his mummy is now a famous relic of the ancient world. Before Carter's discovery, Tutankhamen was practically unknown, and his life still remains something of a mystery; probably he was the 12th ruler in Egypt's 18th Dynasty. Tut most likely was the son of Pharaoh Amenhotep IV (also known as Akhenaten), and was married to his probable half-sister Ankhesenamun, the daughter of Akhneten and the famous Queen Nefertiti. Tut died when he was about 18, having ruled for nine years, and so is often called the Boy King. Tut's death has also been something of a mystery. X-rays taken in 1968 indicated he may have been killed by a blow to his head, and testing in 2005 suggested death by infection from a broken leg. But DNA analysis a few years later showed that Tut had a severe form of malaria that affected his brain and probably killed him,"

Everyone stared at Mikan in shock and Mikan looked at them blankly," I enjoy reading,"

"Uhm Okay…. How many daughters did Queen Nefertiti have?"

There was a pregnant silence as the class stared at Mikan for the answer.

"Queen Nefertiti is known to have had six daughters: Meritaten, Meketaten,Ankhes-en-pa-aten,Neferneferuaten-tasherit, Neferneferure, and Setepenre," I answered.

"I give up," Narumi sighed walking out of the classroom.

The class resorted back to chaos and I just sat there feeling like a Loser.

I sighed and took out a coke-cola and sat there watching the class and the green monster of jealousy reared his stupid head, and I wondered why I hadn't been allowed to lead a normal life.

"Nice panties," A deep voice whispered against my ear.

I whirled blushing furiously and met the reason I destroyed the academies burgundy gaze.

"YOU HENTAI BASTARD!"

#-#-#-#


	2. Chapter 2

**Muses: Lady Gaga Born this way**

**#-#-#-#**

I remember watching a movie once…_Mean Girls_ and It reminded me of Sumire Shouda and Luna what-ever her last name was.

Mikan was gradually getting used to being around large quantities of people and she picked up on some words to describe the two mean girls, bitch and skanks being two.

I wasn't being mean they had shirts that said that….

"Hey Polka," A husky voice said in my ear causing me to turn abruptly and narrowly miss breaking their neck with my elbow.

"Shut up Natsume," I hissed.

"Hey Mikan," Ruka said cutting in.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" I chirped back.

"Natsume get your fat leg out of my seat," I demanded stomping my foot slightly.

"Look who's talking you damn hippo,"

"Real mature for a so called 17 year old to say you jerk,"

I knocked his foot off my seat and sat down only to have him put his foot him my lap.

"NATSUME,"

Yep that's basically how my classes went, not to mention I was in special abilities class with some really cool people; Tsubasa-nii chan and I were both agents for dangerous abilities but still were put in Special abilities.

Kids still whispered and pointed but I pretended not to notice, Persona even noticed my courage coming back and livened up too.

I was currently being sent on a mission with Tsubasa, Hajime, and the illusive black cat.

"Hijime-chan," I said hugging the insect pheromone wilding teenager tightly.

"Miki," He replied giving me a ghost of a smile.

Rei came through the north woods and he looked at me and smiled before his face turned blank.

"Your mission is to destroy the AAO's newest recruits Kimiwa, Chinos and Mikohn, there Alices are all listed in order, Blindness, extension and delusion," With that he was gone.

"I'll nullify and steal their Alice's," Mikan said her face blank.

The Black cat nodded never speaking.

Himeji used the transportation Alice and they found themselves standing inside an evil looking facility.

Mikan had attained an Alice from Nobara-chan's mother who was also an ice wielding Alice so she charged forward taking out the first guard quickly.

They all new not to talk but they silently communicated as the guards grew in numbers, Mikan had about 20 Alice stones in her pockets and she felt like a monster.

Her hair glowed white under the mood as they attacked.

They soon reached the center and met their targets.

"Sending children to do their work," One tsked.

"Isn't that the shi-doll," A man sneered.

"Indeed it is the death doll," The woman said smirking.

The "death doll" eyes were blank as she nullified their Alices and her comrades attacked, Mikan was taken the last ones Alice when he looked her in the eyes and hissed, "Monster,"

The girl stood up and cocked her head, her face held no emotion as she slipped the three Alice stones in her pocket.

She was so tired, so damn tired of being a monster.

She staggered a bit and saw the ground rising up to meet her when a strong pair of arms caught her and she stared into the black cat's hidden face.

She whispered something that sounded "Don't help the shi-dill," and passed out.

"So now will you tell us why you ordered us not to say your name Natsume?" Tsubasa asked smirking at the younger man as they left.

"Do you want me to tell Misaki about your _habits_," The handsome raven-haired boy said coldly.

Fear entered Tsubasa's eyes and he shut up.

Himeji held out his arms and said in a surprisingly melodic voice," I'll take Mikan back to her room,"

The black cat reluctantly gave Himeji the girl but the moment before he set Mikan into his arms he whispered in her ear, "Goodnight Angel,"

#-#-#-#-#

"Well you're an effin cow," Mikan deadpanned.

"Effin?" Sumire replied rolling her eyes.

"At least she doesn't like _kill_ people," Luna said flipping her hair.

Mikan shrugged settling into her seat, she wanted to see the Black cat again, _something_ about him comforted Mikan and she couldn't figure out why.

Her face lit up when she saw Hotaru.

"Hota-" _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

I clutched my head pouting," I just had a question,"

Hotaru raised her eyebrow and stared at me coldly," What baka?"

"I'm not asking it now," I said frowning at her as I made my way back to my seat.

Hotaru was used to my moodiness after missions so she just hit me with the baka pig hoof gun #0093086.

Yep I got hit with them so much I even began to number them, and classify them their impact and weird stuff like that.

I sighed and laid my head in my hands.

Who was the black cat, and why did I _know_ him?

There were rumors about him, terrible ones and a few good ones.

Rei had already briefed us for another mission, this time were blowing an AAO head quarter, The Anti-Alice organization had been attacking students recently and trying to win the more powerful ones over.

I wondered how people knew who I was but not the black cat?

I felt the bench slide a bit as Natsume and Ruka sat down.

"Mikan-san are you okay, you look like hell," Ruka said worry lacing hid voice.

"Yes," I said smiling," I had a nightmare,"

"We all have those," Ruka said giving his bunny a carrot.

I nodded crossing my legs at the ankles as Narumi-sensei came in.

"Hello my lovelies," He sang," We are having a cos-play café for the festival~!"

"Do we get to pick our outfits?" Koko asked excitedly.

"No," Narumi said bluntly.

Cue the groans and the "Kama-sama save me"'s.

"But you will get to drawl from a hat for them," He said grinning.

Mikan sighed a bit as they entered the real history teacher's class room; Serena-sensei.

"I heard that baka has been quizzing you on my quizzes before I give them to you," She said frowning.

Everyone nodded and she shook her head.

"Okay choose one child from your class to come up and answer all the hard questions from random tests I have chosen,"

"MIKAN," Every said just as Mikan said "Hotaru,"

"Mikan-san," Serena-sensei said gesturing to a chair by her desk.

Mikan sighed and walked to the chair and sat down.

"How did really King Tut die?"

"X-rays taken in 1968 indicated he may have been killed by a blow to his head, and testing in 2005 suggested death by infection from a broken leg. But DNA analysis a few years later showed that Tut had a severe form of malaria that affected his brain and probably killed him," Mikan answered.

The teacher nodded her approval and asked the next question," Who was the Alexander the Great?"

"Alexander III the Great, the King of Macedonia and conqueror of the Persian Empire is considered one of the greatest military geniuses of all times. He was inspiration for later conquerors such as Hannibal the Carthaginian, the Romans Pompey and Caesar, and Napoleon. Alexander was born in 356 BC in Pella, the ancient capital of Macedonia. He was son of Philip II, King of Macedonia, and Olympias, the princess of neighboring Epirus,"

Serena-sensei sighed in defeat," You may return to your seat,"

Mikan nodded and walked back to her seat by Sumire.

Who glared back at Mikan," It figures the Academies monster would now the answers,"

## 3rd person's POV

The shi-doll face was devoid of all emotion, from whatever Sumire Shouda had said to her.

The room chilled before the door was thrown open and a blonde guy ran in and handed the teacher a note.

Mikan and the boy nodded at each other and she followed him out of the class room urgently.

##-##

"Rui-sama when did they enter the south woods?" Shi-doll demanded.

"No one knows," He replied as they joined the group.

"We're going to scope them out first, Mikan will come in only if necessary," Hajime said in his quiet but deep voice.

They all nodded and felt the familiar disgust as the mission began.

But they all new they didn't have it as bad as Mikan.

#_#_#_#

There were three of them that much Mikan could tell, but when they attacked the black cat she was surprised.

"MIKAN NO!" Tsubasa yelled charging in.

Mikan ignored him and attacked the one with sun glasses seemed to falter when she heard and saw Mikan.

"M-Mikan," She whispered.

"Shi-doll," Rui yelled worry in his girl like voice just as they group teleported out of the Gakuen Alice grounds.

But Mikan heard the woman whisper again, "Death doll,"

"Mikan what did she say to you," Hijime asked patting her head.

"She knew my name and seemed surprised she'd met Shi-doll," Was all the small girl gave away.

"Black Cat-san are you okay?" Mikan said diverting the attention from her and to the masked figure in the shadows.

He cocked his head to the side and disappeared.

"Who is black cat-san?" Mikan asked staring where said person had been a moment ago.

"You don't know?" Tsubasa asked in surprise.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking," Mikan said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Natsume Hyuuga,"

#x#x#x#x#x#** READ IMPORTANT-ISH NOTE **

**Kya! I've gotten 3 reviews THANK YOU ALL~! *(:* Also My contest starts today and ends on the 25****th****! Check my profile for the details! Bye fellow readers**

**-XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX Danalea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muses: Nicki Minaj- Save me & Romans revenge ft. Eminem **

**#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Natsume?" Mikan said her eyes widening.

Tsubasa nodded looking at her strangely," How didn't you know, there's only one bastard who oozes arrogance like that,"

"Your no better," Rui said rolling his baby blue eyes.

Mikan rolled her eyes as she made her way back to her room but froze when she saw Natsume and Ruka walking.

Her walk turned into a fast walk and then into a dead-run before she tackled him.

"THE HELL?" He shouted as Mikan's fist pummeled him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She wailed her limbs flailing as she hit him.

"Tell you what?" Ruka interjected.

"Why Natsume?" Mikan said sitting back all of the emotions were leaving her face as tears streamed from her face.

"I'm not a doll or a child," She said a bit madly.

"What didn't I tell you?" Natsume demanded.

"You saw me writing about the Black cat but you didn't tell me it was you, you knew I was looking for him for you apparently," She said rocking a little bit.

"Ruka go," Natsume ordered.

Ruka didn't hesitate to leave the disturbing sight.

"Natsume I was going to fucking snap, and then I met _him_, he didn't say anything but he comforted me," Her head snapped up," you knew all it and you ignored me in class treated me like I was an idiot and a freak when you're no better than me,"

Mikan shook her head sadly," You are better than me, you can still have your freedom if you wanted it, you still feel emotions,"

He didn't say anything just pulled her close," You do have emotions polka,"

Mikan closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar scent husky scent that seemed unique to Natsume.

"Natsume one day I'll make it were no one will have to do what we do," He heard her murmur.

He stared down at her taking in her beauty, brown hair so light it was neither brown nor blonde, golden brown eyes, soft ivory skin and an overwhelming amount of innocence that the even the ESP didn't truly want to ruin it.

The raven haired boy closed his eyes, and fell asleep so peacefully he wondered if he was just dreaming of Mikan again.

#x#x#x# ***Time skip***

Mikan snuggled closer to the comforting warmth and froze, why was her bed hard?

Mikan opened her eyes and met a sleeping Natsume's form.

The rock hard thing she was feeling was his stomachs thank Kami.

(A little pervy Mikan T_T) "Natsume wake up," Mikan said shaking him gently.

"NATSUME DAMNIT GET UP,"

He glared tiredly at her and sat up.

"The sun hasn't even risen yet," He hissed.

"So," Mikan said a bit sheepishly.

"So? You could at least have given me a couple more hours of sleep," He grumbled.

"I'm going back to my dorm," And with that she teleported straight into her bathroom.

Turned on the bath tub, shed her club and sank in.

She sighed as the water trickled through her fingers; she bit back tears as she thought about _it._

She wondered if the elementary school president had noticed her keeping Alice stones, she knew he'd never guess she was planning a revolution. She'd grasped the hope dangling in front of her and now the ESP was about to learn that Hell had no fury like Mikan's, she would free the dangerous ability class or die trying.

The latter was highly unlikely but Mikan didn't ever disillusion herself with the fact that she wouldn't die.

She pulled on a white night gown and walked back to her bed.

Shitenshi doll but they'd shortened to Shi-doll, but Mikan was going to show them death angel she would see the ESP president die, he was the creator of her pain and misery so she'd show him doubled that.

She threw back her and laughed, the academy's doll was broken that much all the higher ups new.

She'd destroy anything that stood in her way, like a hell-bent angel.

**XXXXXXX**

Anyone who saw Mikan Sakura saw a look in her eyes that scared the hell out of them; it was a mixture of torment and retribution.

"Look it's the monster," Luna sneered as she walked past.

Mikan didn't even notice she was deducting how to hide her friends while she destroyed the ESP.

Then it struck her, the idea was brilliant but would be nearly impossible without corporation.

Mikan called all of her friends around her including Natsume and Ruka.

"I have two options," She began blankly," Destroy the ESP and half of the academy or escape, since you are my friends I'm offering for you to come,"

Hotaru looked over at her and nodded, so did Ruka, and Tsubasa.

They looked at Natsume who shrugged.

Anna, Nonoko and Koko shook their heads.

"It's not our destiny to go," Anna said sadly.

The other to nodded and Mikan hugged them.

"It has to be spontaneous when the academies guard is lowest; two days from now the academy is having a meeting in the southern woods, they won't notice were gone until it's too late," Mikan whispered to each member.

"We'll me at 12:40 pm," Tsubasa said throwing a random number in there.

They all laughed fakely and dispersed like they had places to go.

Mikan new exactly what Alice she'd be using, looks like the time freeze Alice had its uses.

She froze when she saw Persona, well not because of him but his expression," The ESP wants to see you NOW!" he said dragging her angrily to a shady pavilion were a smirking young boy sat.

"Shi-doll come sit," He said patting his lap.

Mikan's face was emotionless truly like a doll's as she stood there.

"May I stand?" She asked.

"Fine," He said glaring.

"Your newest mission is to steal Natsume Hyuuga's Alice,"

"Hell no,"

He stood up and slapped her across the face," Yes the fuck you will, abominations have to listen to their betters,"

Persona stepped in coldly.

"I suggest you mind your temper,"

The ESP smirked," Didn't I just see you roughly drag her over here?"

The High school president chose then to make his Grand entrance.

"Get your damn hands of my niece,"

Mikan rushed forward and hugged him, embracing the familiar scent of jasmine and sandal wood.

He patted her head reassuringly as his Student council friends assembled around him.

"We want Mikan Sakura," He said smirking.

"Why?" The ESP replied angrily.

"A rebellion is under way; we could help out a little," her uncle said coldly.

"Free everyone or I will destroy this academy," Mikan threatened when she noticed the ESP giving Persona the destroy sign.

"Brick by brick your castle will crumble,"

The ESP looked at Mikan hiding his fear," Fine their free, I'll find some willing bastards to do my work,"

Mikan smiled sucking out his powers except his original one and promptly passed out.

#_#_#_#

**An: OMFG I am about to fricking scream, not in pain but in joy!~~ 253 HITS Ohmmmaggodd I love you guys sooo muchhhhh please review some though *pouts* only 5 reviews and Me sad ): click the button and make a short girl happy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muses: Nicki Minaj-Dear Old Nicki**

**An: I know I've been putting Dana in like all of my stories but she just kinda stuck you know? I can't picture Tsubasa's fine self without her so her she is in my story again!(: don't hate me too much **

****

Mikan hugged her uncle for the last time, as she and her friends prepared to leave.

"Come back and visit or call or something," He ordered.

Mikan smiled hugging him tighter.

"Baka stop flirting so we can go," Natsume glared.

Mikan rolled her eyes and slipped an Alice stone in her uncle.

"An Alice to talk to ghosts?" He asked in shock.

"You need to talk to Dad right, this will only work once but I thought you'd need it more than me," His niece replied running as one of her friends blew a hole in the wall.

He gripped the Alice stone and promised he'd see her again.

****

"Mikan freeze those bastards," Tsubasa shouted as he took out two AAO agents.

"It's Shitenshi," One cried in fear Mikan froze him and his friends not causing any harm but giving them means to escape.

They'd been on the run for a month now and they were nearing their destination; Ruka Nogi's abandoned summer home located on the out skirts of a town far away from Gakuen Alice, it was pretty secluded in the deep forest, by a lake.

But when they made it they hadn't been prepared to have a run in with a powerful water Alice.

The girl had long thick black hair and strange orange eyes.

The lake seemed to want to be near her, which was weird since it couldn't have feelings…right?

"If you're trying to take me to some damn academy or organization I will kill you," She said simply.

I didn't see how people thought I was a doll when I met her, her eyes held a fierce wild look in them that didn't make us doubt her words.

"We just ran away from the academy and this is Ruka's home so I suggest you leave peacefully or I'll blast you with my baka gun," Hotaru said in her normal cold demeanor.

The water whipped out and took the baka gun under leaving a surprised Hotaru standing there.

"I can't leave, they'll find me again," The girl hissed fiercely.

"She should be able to stay," I cut in.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"She seems trust worthy," I turned to her and held out my hand," Nice to meet you I'm Mikan Sakura,"

She stared at me warily but shook my hand," Dana Ryuukuri," she paused before continuing," You can stay here," She said disappearing into the water.

"Wow…." Ruka said in a bit of shock.

"She was totally N.B.A," Tsubasa said smirking.

"N.B.A?" I asked frowning.

"Natural bad ass," He said in a "duh" tone.

"Let's check out the house," Hotaru said surveying the area.

Dana reappeared holding the baka gun.

"Sorry it reacted on its own," She said giving it to Hotaru.

"The water just saves you?" I asked in amazement.

"It's like my damn mother," She muttered.

"Be careful I set up traps, oh and watch out for you-kun,"

We decided not to ask as we maneuvered our way around well placed traps.

"You're good to go," She said glancing around.

"Don't worry about guarding, water sends me singles from up to 100 miles away if danger is approaching,"

She looked nervous which made everyone fill….awkward….

"There's one thing you should now about the lake…..it talks," Dana said glancing over at said talking body of water.

"It's really snarky and childish," She said frowning.

"I resent that,"

"Holy shit," Ruka said cowering behind an analyzing Hotaru.

"Listen to this," She whispered to us.

"So what do you think about that Twilight movie?"

"Wow Vampires fucking sparkle, what's next? Zombies glowing?"

Everyone laughed except Natsume and Natsume the Debbie downers.

"The lake's serious," Dana said shaking her head.

A whip of water shot out smacking her but.

"Gossiping about something that could kill you when you're sleeping is stupid,"

She motioned for us to follow her into the house; her strange eyes seemed to glow in the dark until she flipped on a light.

"I work at a Café in town, if you chose not to stay here there are about 4 hotels in town," She said stretching a bit.

"I wouldn't recommend girls to go along, theirs perverts in town," She added on an afterthought.

"You're a girl," Natsume pointed out rudely.

"So?"

"Kya I Like her already," I said grinning.

"Is there a mirror in your pants, 'cause darling I see me in 'em," Tsubasa said as soon as there was a free chance.

"Dumb ass I'm wearing a dress," Dana said kicking him in the back, which was an amazing feat for us short people.

"Hentai bastard," She growled.

"Dejavu," Natsume muttered.

"Any room is free, I need to get ready for work so bye?" Dana said waving as she bounded up the steps.

"You got pawned Mr. N.B.A," Hotaru said playing back the footage on her camcorder.

"When the hell did you pull that out!" Ruka asked in amazement.

"You have a lot of questions today," Hotaru said shooting him with her baka gun.

Ruka rubbed his head and sulked pettily.

"I for one am going to town," I said rolling my shoulders a bit.

Dana came bounded the stairs and we were….surprised to see her in a French maid outfit and cute cat ears," I said I work at a café," She said when she noticed out stares.

"Cos-playing," Tsubasa said smirking," Was not mentioned,"

Dana shrugged and yelled up the stairs," You-chan hurry and come down I need to leave for work,"

A cute little boy came out floating Ghosts surrounding him.

She caught him just as the ghosts' disappeared.

"Does anyone want to come to town?" She asked setting the boy down just as he shifted from 3 to like 13.

"Hungry," He demanded.

"He changes ages," She explained fixing his messy hair.

"We all will be staying," Natsume answered clamping a hand over my mouth.

Dana shrugged and we all blinked as water surrounded them and they disappeared.

"Should we leave?" Ruka asked sitting down.

"She seemed honest," I said smiling.

"So she could be acting," Hotaru said in her usual blunt manor.

"She wasn't, but she is hiding the reason she's running from the Academy and the AAO organization," Natsume said laying back on a recliner.

"I think I rember hearing something about her," Tsubasa trailed off," Or at least her parents, they were really powerful Alices but really cruel both torment Alices,"

Mikan shuddered and crossed her arms," I trust Dana, so we should stop talking about her,"

"But-"Ruka began.

"Drop it," Natsume ordered.

Ruka looked surprised but nodded, Mikan gave Natsume a grateful smile, sometimes he even had his nice moments.

"Her eyes remind me of some one," Hotaru murmured," an Alice wielder I was introduced to through my brother, she was destructive with her water Alice,"

"Her last name is Ryuukuri," Hotaru said in shock," Damnit I thought nothing of the last name,"

"Whats so bad about her?" I asked frustration dripping from my voice.

"She killed more AAO members than all of the dangerous abilities class combined," Hotaru said shooting Mikan with here Baka gun.

Mikan so this coming and dodged it," So I've killed," I said sadly.

"So have we," Natsume and Tsubasa chimed in.

Hotaru still looked skeptical," You owe me 200, 9999 rabbits if this back fires,"

I rolled my eyes and Ruka smiled at Hotaru adoringly…WAIT WHAT! Ohhhh looks like a little romance, maybe something I could butt my meddling head into.

**#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

**An: Gahhh I'm updating so fast I'm might finish the story tonight ): I ish sad my baby grows up ): makes me happys bys reviewngs pleases**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muses: Nothing really just pure motivation!**

**#_-#_-#-_# *Time skip…like a month-ish***

"I had to quit the café," Dana growled angrily.

"What why?" I asked washing the freshly picked strawberries.

"Because I thought some AAO members were sniffing around the restaurant next door," Dana said sighing.

"HENATAI BASTARD GET YOUR HEANTAI ASS DOWN HERE," Dana yelled rubbing her temples.

"You called," Tsubasa said smirking.

"Go tell the Lake to look into the AAO agents where-abouts," She asked smiling sweetly.

He blinked and took off outside.

"See he is a womanizer," She tutted as she began dinner.

I rolled my eyes at her familiar musings.

"Is Hotaru still clanking away in her lab?" Ruka asked.

"Of course, unlike normal people she has a fear of socializing, not that I could blame her," Dana answered shooing him out the kitchen.

Tsubasa ran back in the kitchen and slid a bit before stopping gracefully in front of us.

"It said I had a nice ass and that there were 5 AAO agents 4 miles from here,"

"Hit that breaker," She ordered.

She pulled out a pad and wrote a fake note.

**Dear Darling,**

**I have to work late today ):**

**When we I get home we can xxx and xxx**

**Love *kissy face* Kando**

"They'll think some couple lives here, get everyone down to Hotaru's lab _now,"_ She said.

Me and Tsubasa nodded quickly running off two get the other two members off the house.

Dana grabbed the strawberries and met us down stairs after closing the hidden door, and locking it.

I pulled out the strawberries and set them on a clean rag, the water cleansed itself before it began to speak," Damnit can't you get tap water?"

"Lake," She said in a warning tone.

"Yea, yea," The lake said sighing," They're the note I put on the front porch for you, ohhh one is blushing and the getting hit in the head and now they're leaving grumbling about false information and stupid illiterates,"

"Good job," I said evaporating the water back into the lake.

"It's all good,"

With that we all filed back out, except for Hotaru she just glared and slammed the door.

"Well that was exciting," Mikan said clapping.

Dana stared at her like she was on crack," Mikan what did I say about spending too much time with the lake?"

I grumbled and pouted.

"Hey did you hear Hotaru likes someone a boy in town," I said slyly to Ruka.

He looked jealous and curious," W-who?"

"Kukukuku wouldn't you like to know," Dana said evilly.

"Just admit your feelings and we will spill the beans," I chimed in still slyly.

"I love her," He whispered.

"Hmm?" Me and Dana said holding our hand up to our ears.

"I love her," Ruka said waving his arms madly.

"She doesn't like any boys in town," I said bluntly.

And for the rest of the day he sulked.

I found myself standing on the balcony and looking at the stars when Natsume joined me.

"Natsume how do you know you're in Love?" I asked randomly.

"You would do anything for them, die, kill whatever they needed or wanted," He said looking at the stars.

"Natsume do you have someone like that?" I asked my curiosity piquing.

"Yea," He said looking at me with an unreadable look in his eyes that made me blush.

"What's she like?" I asked somewhat softly.

"She's clumsy, beautiful, smart, innocent, a bit simple minded, kind, and unique and extremely dense," He said looking at me with that same blazing intense look.

"She's lucky," I whispered after he was gone," but wishing for love from someone like Natsume is stupid he deserves way better,"

Mikan stared up at the stars wondering if her parents could see her now, if they were ashamed or proud.

She could tell it was going to snow, her Ice Alice felt stronger.

#_#_#_#_# **Next day**

Mikan layed down on the ground the 1 foot of snow sunk under her weight and she smiled.

She'd wondered a bit far from the house but it was so breath taking, her breathing hitched a bit as her powers spiked again it felt like a blizzard was coming in.

Mikan stood up, looking for her markers but most of them were covered up by snow and the blizzard was starting.

She ran following what she thought was the direction to the house, the snow was piling up and it was getting harder to lift her eyes.

She saw a blurry shadow right before she passed out.

#_#_#_#

She looked like a doll lying there in the snow, her cheeks were red and her hair fanned out around her.

He ran forward fear pumping him she wasn't moving.

"Polka?" He said lifting her up bridal style.

She was breathing shallowly, his breathing hitched and he began to warm her back not completely using his Alice but just giving off heat as he ran to the house the snow melting at his feet.

The way the snowflakes were falling made her look like an angel and she was still barely warming up.

He almost kicked the door down as he rushed in.

Dana had out a tin tub filled with warm water since the pipes had frozen and Youichi had to warm up from being outside.

He peeled off her clothes and placed her in the bathtub, then he head it up as hot as he could without scalding her.

Her color was coming back so he had Dana come in and put dry clothes on her.

Then he made her a bed by the fire.

She shivered and Natsume laid down next to her, pulling her close.

She snuggled up to him and murmured in her sleep.

"Stupid Polka, you shouldn't make people who love you worry," He said wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

#_#_#_#

Mikan woke up coughing, and she felt someone sit up next to her and she stared at an extremely, tired, sick and sexy Natsume.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"We're fever buddies," Mikan said laying back down next to him.

Natsume nodded pulling her close and closing his eyes.

"Natsume you smell good," Mikan said sniffing him.

Natsume smiled lecherously." You smell better," He said nuzzling her neck.

Mikan blushed and giggled," You're silly, I wanna cookie,"

(Mikan acts like a child and Natsume's acts pervy. Oh joy: p)

"I'll be your cookie," Natsume said wiggling his eyebrows.

Mikan giggled and cuddled up to him smiling.

He closed his eyes and sighed contently along with Mikan.

#_#_#

"Err should we check on them?" Dana asked peeking through the door.

"No we could catch a cold but I will record them," Hotaru said placing a Camcorder secretly in the corner trained on Mikan and Natsume.

#_#_#

"Natsume That wall is glaring at me," Mikan whispered pointing at the fire-place.

"No it's checking me out," Natsume said giving it the player nod.

"Ah you made it blush you pervert Natsume," Mikan said laughing at the wall.

"Your gorgeous dawling," Mikan said sucking in her cheeks and snapping her fingers.

Her and Natsume sprawled across the bed laughing," Ah I want some hot chocolate," Mikan said pouting.

Two cups of hot chocolate appeared and Dana and Natsume held up cards that said 10 but Natsume's said 9.9 which earned him an invisible slap on the butt.

"Kya this is delicious," Mikan said as she propped herself up against pillows.

"It reminds me of your smell, strawberries and hot chocolate," He said seriously.

"You smell like jasmine, sandal wood, and I don't know…. That's it! You smell like Jasmine, Sandal wood, and a nice smelling fire," Mikan replied in the same "I mean business" tone.

Natsume nodded his approval and they set their mugs down and went to sleep but not before Natsume whispered to a sleeping Mikan.

"I love you,"

**-**

**An: Fluffiness *Moe eyes* Natsume is so cute when he's sick in a perverted way of course *grins madly* someone body's going to turn out to be EVIL and it's who you least suspect eheheheeheheheheheh :D until next time my pretties**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muses: My lovely reviews (:**

****

Hotaru played back the security tape one last time in shock, no way in hell had she seen this coming.

Dana was the first person she saw, so she pulled her down and showed her the tape.

"How the hell did he do that without the lake noticing, we would have knew he was an AAO agent?" She said shock and anger on her face.

"We need to take him out," Hotaru said," And this is what we're going to do….."

#_#_#

Mikan was recovering from her cold, Natsume was brooding, and Ruka was day dreaming about Hotaru, Hotaru was day dreaming about a new crab invention, Tsubasa was day dreaming about Dana, and she was day dreaming about how tow punch him without breaking his neck, and the lake was day dreaming about our sexy boy's butts.

"I'm hungry," Youichi said pouting.

Mikan picked him and gave him the plum Hotaru had set on the table, he took one bite and passed out," He's an AAO agent who was sent here to take both us and Dana in," Hotaru explained," He is really thirteen years old,"

"We have to kill him or erase his memory off us and dump him somewhere," Dana said taking a sip of her coke-cola.

"I vote kill," Natsume said.

"Me two," Tsubasa said and then he saw Dana's face," I recant lets dump in the pacific,"

"Good boy," She said patting his head.

"Okay Mikan do you have an Alice for that?" Ruka asked.

"Yea," I said placing my hand on his forehead and wincing as his memory dissolved.

"Lake Can we please have your help?" Dana asked nicely.

A stream of water took the form of a watery silhouette," Yes darling,"

"Dump him off as far as possible," Dana said smiling sweetly.

"You're lucky I love you," Lake said covering Yoichi for a second before he disappeared.

"The water's warmed up nicely come visit," Lake ordered before it disappeared.

"I don't think He was asking," I said shaking my head.

"I have some bathing suits upstairs," Dana offered.

#_#_#

Dana was wearing a white bikini with love in orange across her left breast, Mikan was wearing a red one and Hotaru was wearing a purple tankkini.

Tsubasa was drooling over Dana as she jumped of a tree branch and into the water.

"WOOHOOOO!" She yelled before she went under.

I was just swimming around and staring at the things underwater.

The lake was really pretty; it was dark blue on the top but clear under water.

Tsubasa tried to push Natsume in so Natsume took him down with him.

And I must say Natsume looked good when- WAIT! Bad Hentai Mikan!

I snuck up and pulled Natsume under and swam off only to have him clamp on my foot and pull me back.

I was shocked to see him smiling, not evilly it was like a freaking Colgate commercial smile.

I smiled back and took off swimming coming up for air occasionally.

We heard squeals and laughter as Tsubasa with Dana being carried bridal style jumped into the water.

"You HENTAI!" She yelled laughing.

Dana shot up on a burst of water and stared down at Tsubasa triumphantly; he grasped her shadow and pulled her back down.

Hotaru had her feet in the water and was eating crab, Ruka was lying beside her and they were talking.

It was a non-chaotic day…. surprisingly.

**#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"I HATE YOU NATSUME," Mikan yelled running up stairs to the balcony.

"I told you not to comment if the dress made her look fat or not," Tsubasa said shaking his head sadly.

"Hn,"

Mikan angrily sat down on the edge of the balcony, she couldn't believe his audacity!

"You could fall," Natsume said pulling her off the ledge.

"Let go you, YOU HENATI BASTARD JERK,"

He looked Mikan dead in the eye and then he kissed her.

Mikan was shocked not because he kissed because she was _enjoying _it.

She closed her eyes and wove her fingers through his hair.

**#_#_#_#**

**An: Sorry this chappies short ): 9 REVIEWS all amazing I dedicate this chapter to you all my lovelies and Thank you papaya1212 for your AMAZING reviews and messages (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**#_#_#_#**

Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa went and got jobs in town, they wore disguises of course.

Ruka wore sun glasses and a baseball cap, Natsume wore blue contacts and Tsubasa wore glasses and a beanie.

"It might sound sexist but men should be working so we women can sit at home and do absolutely nothing," Dana said as we sat in the kitchen catching up.

"Me and Natsume kissed," I blurted just at the time she blurted," Tsubasa kissed me,"

"It was amazing," I said dreamily.

"Tsubasa is a hit it –and- quit it type of guy," Dana said dejectedly.

"He seems serious about you" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Natsume seems quite serious about you," She shot back also cocking an eyebrow.

"It was a heat of the moment type thing," I said waving my hand.

Dana's dark orange eyes bored into me," you know as well as I do that's a lie,"

I groaned in frustration and laid my head in my hands.

"Operation get the jack ass Natsume to admit his undying love for Mikan begins now," Dana said grinning slyly," I have this cute white dress upstairs, we'll eat outside on the picnic table it will be perfect, we can even get the genius and animal lover together,"

I nodded eagerly and we began preparing.

****

"Mikan you look amazing," Dana said her orange eyes flashing happily.

"So do you and Hotaru," I said smiling as we set out the food.

Dana's eyes seemed far away for a second before she smiled," their coming back here,"

"DANA?" Tsubasa yelled.

He froze when he made it to the back door. "Hurry up dinners getting cold," She said sitting down.

He nodded and sat down, eventually Ruka and Natsume made their way out and sat down.

"We got a job at a Host club," Ruka said with a horrified shudder.

"It's better than nothing," Natsume said shrugging.

"I'm going to laugh when some weird old lady molests you," I said haughtily.

"I got a job as a waiter," Tsubasa said yawning.

"I thought you'd be all for the host club," Dana said looking a little shocked.

Tsubasa shrugged and ate a piece of the chicken fajitas we'd decided on after hours of debating.

"Who made this," He said moaning.

"Er me," Dana said looking at him like he was on something.

"God if this is what men come home to after a long day of work," He said shaking his head happily.

"Don't be sexist," Dana tutted.

He rolled his eyes and that's basically how that night went.

#-_#_-#-_#-_#

They'd been at their jobs a month now, and we felt guilty for sitting a home and doing nothing, and it's not like Dana's temper would let her hold a job, Hotaru was always building us devices for the house and me? They all thought I'd get kidnaped or something so decided we give them a massage or something when they got home.

"The lake used to give me one when I got home from that café I worked at,"

Dana was actually the bouncer and when I found that out I couldn't stop laughing.

Hotaru was building Ruka a back massage machine, which was pretty cool.

#_#_#_#_#

Tsubasa walked in the house and rolled his aching shoulders, Damn they were like slave drivers.

He was shocked to see Dana sitting on the couch watching TV; she looked ready to pass out.

"I *yawn* am giving you a massage," She said patting the couch.

I cocked an eyebrow but sat down," I wouldn't mind a foot message,"

I kicked off my shoes and plopped my feet in her lap.

Her fingers were like magic," Look at you playing wifey," I said laughing.

She nodded and I could tell she was half asleep, it was really late I gave her 3 minutes before she fell asleep.

And sure enough she fell forward; I pulled her up gently wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep with her.

#_#_#_#

Natsume popped his back just as Mikan ran into his room," I am giving you a massage,"

"You're half asleep," He said cocking an eyebrow.

"So?" Mikan said blinking.

"Give me a back massage," He said knowing she'd be asleep in a matter of minutes.

He laid down and sure enough she massaged his back for about 4 minutes before she yawned and layed next to him.

Natsume smirked and pulled the covers up around her, that Idiot over worked herself too much.

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close before falling asleep.

#_#_#_#

Ruka yawned just as Hotaru and some hand held machine barged in his room.

"Let me give you a back massage or I'll shoot you with my baka gun," She said in what she probably thought was a diplomatic way.

Ruka blinked as she pushed him on the bed and put the machine on his back and pushed a button.

She sat on his bed and he could see how tired she was he swore he saw her pinch herself just so she'd stay awake.

It didn't work, because soon she was asleep.

Ruka smiled and shook his head as he set down the machine and pulled the cover over her sleeping form before slipping in beside her.

#_#_#

1 scream filled the morning air that day.

"MIKAN," Natsume said jumping up.

"Y-you y-your shirtless," She said waving her arms.

"Yes I know," Natsume said getting back in the bed.

Mikan blushed and ran down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks, Dana and Tsubasa was asleep cuddling on the couch.

Hotaru was taking black mail pictures and I was having straight up Moe syndrome.

Tsubasa had his arms around her protectively and was snuggled into his chest with her under the crook of his neck.

Hotaru held her finger up to her lip and we snuck into the kitchen.

"I woke up cuddling with Ruka," She said bluntly.

"Awh-_BAKA BAKA_

"I didn't even get to finish my sentence!" I said rubbing my head.

"I woke up cuddling with Natsume," I said taking a Coke-cola out the fridge.

"That's different," Hotaru said steepling her fingers.

"Hotaru for a genius you're acting pretty dumb," I said walking quietly out the kitchen.

I woke up Tsubasa and he gently detangled himself from Dana.

He grabbed a cover and gently laid it on her.

"It's our secret," He said grinning as he walked up the stairs to change and take a shower.

I nodded and Dana mumbled and sat up.

"I'm going to change and take a bath," She muttered stumbling up the steps.

Was it just me or did see cupid seemed intent on bitch slapping us?

**#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

**T_T Hi, It's ME! Again, I know! But I have a contest it started two days ago, message me your stories name details are on the top of my profile the winner will be posted on the 26****th ****or 25****th**** because it ends on the 25 or whatever….**

**Xoxoxox Love Danalea **


	8. Chapter 8

**Muses: Watching Wayne Brady and Dave Chappelle and laughing my ass off.**

****

Mikan watched in amazement as Dana created little water birds and they flew over the flowers before turning into sprinkles and raining softly down.

"That was so cool," I said clapping.

"Check this out," She said forming and intricate necklace and I watched in amazement as it hardened into a shiny blue silver color.

"I can only do this like once every two years, it can absorb an Alice stone and you can use the Alice stone as much as you want when wearing it, I already have one," She said giving it to me.

"Dana-"I began.

"I will drown you," She warned.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," She said nodding.

"Shit, Mikan go inside the house," Dana said pushing me towards the door.

I raised an eyebrow but did as she was told.

That's when I saw _them_, I tried to open the door but I realized it had rusted closed.

#_#_#_#

The sky sun was still out but the sky darkened giving the flowers an eerie look.

"Mizuakuma," The man sneered.

"I'm not water demon anymore," I said smirking.

Water shut up in angry spirals around me.

"We brought reinforcements," Reo sneered as 12 more men stepped out of the woods.

I could feel Tsubasa coming up beside me just as someone who had a sonic power shot it at him.

He grabbed its shadow and turned it around shooting it at a group of men and taking them out.

My water shot out taking out a wide group of them.

Then a fire surrounded them making them come together in one large group, Ice surrounded them and I finished them off by drowning them.

"How the fuck did they find out?" I muttered.

#_#_#_#

Mikan set her bags by the lake and glanced around warily.

Dana was rubbing her temples as the lake sloshed dangerously," I see a cottage, it's not too big off the AAO's radar and theirs a nice pond beside,"

Dana tucked her hair behind her ear and I noticed the top of her ear was pierced (like meXD) not with an Alice retainer but a metal like the necklace she'd given me.

Hotaru had a giant caterpillar full of her stuff and food, Natsume set down a bag, so did Tsubasa and Ruka.

"Is there a Town by that cottage?" I asked.

"Yea, and I'm pretty sure there's some Alice turf war going on their but with my little Dana you should be okay and I'll be transferring to the pond," The lake replied," Okay grab your stuff and line up time to head to hog warts,"

I blinked as a silver wave came over us and we found ourselves outside a cute cottage, with a picket fence going around the yard and some apple trees.

"Don't you dare call me pond I swear I will choke a bitch," The lake said moving the water as if it was getting used to it.

"Go ahead and go in I need to talk to Lake about the turf war," Dana said disappearing into the water.

"I'll take her bags in," Tsubasa said.

"Hotaru had already set up a cute metal caterpillar shaped lab on the side of the house.

"There's only 5 rooms in the house two being bedrooms," Ruka said coming out of a random room.

"Me and Dana will take the living room," Tsubasa said smirking.

"Me and Hotaru will share a room?" I offered weakly.

"Me and Ruka sleep in the same bed? Hell no," Natsume said glaring at me.

"Hotaru has a bed din that Caterpillar thing so one of us gets their own room," I said.

We played rock-paper-scissors and Ruka won.

Me and Natsume were officially roommates…oh joy.

#_#_#_#_#_#

"You need to rest Lake, I know how hard it was to move all of us at once," I said running my hand through the water affectionately.

"Don't tell anyone else that," Lake replied haughtily.

"Lake are you a boy or a girl," I asked thoughtfully.

"I don't have a gender so I can say he has a nice ass or she has a nice ass," It said sloshing happily.

I laughed and cleansed the water so Lake's recovery would be sooner and easier.

"Go get some rest Hun,"

"You too," I called as I walked into the cottage.

Tsubasa was kicked back on the couch he opened one eye and gave me a smug grin," Hey roomie,"

"Roomie?" I asked more in shock than anger.

"Yep, Ruka and Hotaru are sharing a room since Hotaru doesn't want to sleep outside like an animal, and Mikan and Hotaru are too,"

"Why is it co-ed?" I asked plopping down at his feet.

He shrugged and closed his eyes and like the gentleman he was fell asleep.

I played back the information the lake had given me and dug through my bag, pulling out a simple cute white dress I hurriedly put it on.

I brushed my hair and took of my shoes and felt the lake take me straight to the winning Alice's turf straight in the middle of war.

All fighting stopped as they attacked me.

But I was protecting my friends; I ran forward taking half of them out with one whip-lash of water.

Spirals of water attacked taking them out instantly; the leaders looked at me in morbid fascination and fear.

"Attack anyone of my friends and I will destroy you twice over," I said raising my hand and smiling as a column of water shot up out of it my hair was whipping around," You want even have time to run water from all over the world talk to me,"

The water crashed down on me and I disappeared.

The Lake caught her just as she came crashing down.

"I'm surprised you didn't just take them out with one blow,"

Dana shrugged," That would have killed them, and I gave up being a monster a long time ago,"

**#_#_#_#**

Mikan paced the house in worry, what if some Alice gang leader had kidnapped Dana?

She walked through the door and there were streaks of blood on her dress.

"Where were you?" I said inspecting her for in bodily harm.

"I was dealing with the turf war," She said giving me a grim smile, "They won't mess with any of you unless they want to die,"

"Tsubasa was about to destroy this house searching for you," Just as I said that and angry Tsubasa stormed in.

Dana met Tsubasa's gaze evenly," If you'll excuse me I'm going to take a bath,"

"Where the fuck were you?" Tsubasa demanded angrily.

"Out," Dana replied simply though I saw anger sparking in her eyes.

"Answer me Damnit," Tsubasa voice wasn't loud enough to be yelling but it made Dana snap.

"I can boil every ounce of water in your body without moving a muscle and I sure as hell wouldn't lose any sleep over it," She yelled back walking off to the bathroom.

Tsubasa brushed past me and stormed out side while slamming the door.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch, they had _so_ much sexual tension.

I sighed and walked back to my new room, Natsume had gone off somewhere and I'd taken a shower right before Dana had showed back up, I slipped on a baggy tee shirt and some pink boy shirts and climbed into bed.

I could hear Tsubasa talking to Dana through the bathroom door and I smiled my secret plan would start tomorrow.

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

**An: Aghh *wails* I got blisters on me fingahs! Review for my pure little figahs!**


End file.
